1. Field
The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of display devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for intensity control of a pixel.
2. Background
To achieve a gray scale of 256 levels between black and white, a pixel may be driven by 256 different pulse widths between a 0 to 100 percent duty cycle, or by 256 different voltage levels. Similarly, color displays, for example, those that use a red, green, and blue dot per pixel, have each dot energized to different intensities, creating a range of colors perceived as a mixture of these colors.
The resolution of short pulse widths and small voltage steps may be difficult to achieve due to liquid crystal and circuit constraints.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.